Ressouw
__NOEDITSECTION__ Ressouw wird beschuldigt am 08.08.1428, mit den Beteiligten Hans Peterson, Claus Grevesmoele, Claus Molner, Hinrick Sandaw, Prange und Kortumme, ein Schiff (mit Geld und Waren) von Hans Lagendorpp genommen zu haben. Diese Gewalttat geschah vermutlich im Auftrag der wendischen Städte, im Krieg zwischen Holstein und Dänemark.Hanserecesse II. 1. Nr. 543 §37 Leben Namensvarianten: - Lebensdaten: Aktenkundig im Jahr 1436 Herkunft: Wismar Tätigkeitsgebiet: Rostock Verwandtschaft: - Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Gewaltakteur: C. Beilagen: 543. Verzeichniss der preussischen Unterthanen durch die Auslieger der Hansestädte zugefügten Schäden. – 1427 – 1433. „''Schaden dy dy burgere und inwonere dezer stat und inwonere dis landes empfangen haben von den usgemachten luten, dy von der hensestete wegen in der zee gewest seyn''“: 37. „''Anno 28 vorlosz syn schipp Hans Lagendorpp 14 dage na Jacobi 08.08.1428, dat nehmen die van Rostocke. Das schipp was so gut also 60 Mengenangabe Průsch; item an heppe, an kabelgarn, an flasse, an holte, an bȯddemen, an fischen und an gereidem gelde, darto eyne kiste und cleidere, hebben sii genomen also gut also 260 Mengenangabe Prusch. De hovetlude sin de nascreven personen: Hans Peterssen, Claus Grevesmȯle, Claus Molner mit der Holsten snicken, Hinrik Sandaw, Ressouw, Prange und Kortumme, van der Wiszmere.“ Hanserecesse II. 1. Nr. 543 §37 Status: Einer von den "hovetlude" Hanserecesse II. 1. Nr. 543 §37 Fahrgemeinschaften: Hans Peterson, Claus Grevesmoele, Claus Molner, Hinrick Sandaw, Prange und Kortumme Auftraggeber: Vermutlich die wendischen Städte Geschädigte: Hans Lagendorpp Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: Als Ladung des genommenen Schiffes sind u.a. Kisten und Kleider verzeichnet. Sonstige Tätigkeiten: - Dokumentation der Recherche Ohne Ergebnis gesucht in: Hanserecesse I. 1-8, II. 2-7, III. 1-9. Mecklenburgisches Urkundenbuch XXI, XXII, XXIII (1863-1977). Urkundenbuch der Stadt Lübeck, Abtheilung I, Band 4, Band 5 (1873-1885). Hansisches Urkundenbuch, Band 4 (1896), Band 6 (1905). Oldenburgisches Urkundenbuch, Band 1 (1914), Band 2 (1926). Ostfriesisches Urkundenbuch, Band 1 (Emden 1878). Sonstiges Namensähnlichkeiten, die jedoch nicht auf die Person "Ressouw" (Wismar, 1436) zurückzuführen sind: '''1.' Mecklenburgisches Urkundenbuch XX: Rossowe, Clawus in Rostock 11741 (S. 481 b): Schloss-Register der Stadt Rostock aus den Jahren 1382 und 1386: „§ Platea longa primo. (...) '''Clawus Rossowe' III marc. et XXII (…)”'' 2. Hansisches Urkundenbuch, Band 5 (1899): Russowe, Werner 136 (13.12.1393): „Die Lübecker Bürger Albert Raven, Ludeke Greve, Peter Nyenborch und Corde Vinke bekennen; dass sie für die 8 Last Häring, die ihnen aus dem Schiff des Hinrik Clützen durch '''Werner Russowe', dessen Diener und Helfer weggenommen waren, von diesen entschädigt sind, und verzichten auf alle weiteren Ansprüche gegen dieselben. – 1393 Dec. 13 (in s. Lucien daghe der h. junkvr.). Aus StA Rostock: Or. m. anh. S.“'' 3. Hansisches Urkundenbuch, Band 7,1 (1939): Rossow, Hennyng 416 (05.01.1436): „Aufzeichnung über eine Beraubung von Danzigern in der Neumark. – nach Jan. 5. Aus StsA Danzig, 300, 27 (Missive), 3 f. 103; eingeheftetes Blatt, zwischen Einträgen von Jan. 9 u. 8. Dat was, dat Hans Entezel von hier vȯrede und em '''Hennyng Rossow' mit siner selschopp am mandage na des nyen jares dage in der Nyen Marke tusschen Landesberch und Costryn genomen hefft upp der vryen straten, dar hebbe ik Eggerd Westranse 3 schippunt ane und ik Rutcher van Kentczem 9 schippunt, und ik Hans Entczel hebbe dar 70 mark inne Prussches geringes geltes. Und desse last wasses is in 36 stůcken, und die was was unser, er it Henning Rossow nam, und is noch unse und horet hir to hus und anders nergen, und hans Entczel was unse dener von der tijd, er Henning Rossow dat was nam upp dat was und is ok noch unser dener, als uns Got helpe und de hilgen.“'' Quellen Hanserecesse II. 1. Nr. 543 §37 (Verhandlungen zu Lübeck 17. März 1436) Literatur ---- Einzelnachweise ---- Kategorie: Namen